Born to be a Star reveals Top 12 this Sunday
September 14, 2013 Sequestered TV network IBC-13 now is the huge successn despite the reaching compared to the other two stations including the longest-running reality talent show Born to be a Superstar, Richard Yap's game show The Weakest Link and Christopher de Leon's game show Who Wants To Be a Millionaire as well as the basketball fans of the PBA and NBA will doing the ratings with developing the #1 primetime line-up in these are need to make, it begin topping ABS-CBN and GMA programs. The success of the show quickly prompted the other networks to develop the line-up audience. Counter programming is commonplace in the United States, a Philippine TV network has the counter program. Meanwhile, the children's TV series are Frijolito and Carita de Angel, and the primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love are the teleseryes, the major player in Philippine entertainment. Lunch Break is the network's daily noonyime variety show in afternoon programming. The Kapinoy Network has their own primetime news program Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. dominated like TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Who among Born to be a Superstar are the contestants for Veejay Aragon, Anne Bernardo, Ronald Humarang and Shanne Velasco to complete the Top 15 singers of the top-rating and Twitter-trending singing-reality search show? All you out there who see future singing superstars among the finalists can now text in your votes for whom you believe is the most deserving in the showbiz world. Born to be a Superstar is the latest creation of Endemol, the worldwide production and distribution arm, the same company that owns Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link. This singing champion considers Sarah Geronimo and Rachelle Ann Go as her big sisters in the music industry. Coming from the same artists management (Viva Artists Agency), Anja was also given the opportunity to work with Direk Monti Parungao and Vehnee Saturno, the creative geniuses behind Sarah and Rachelle Ann's albums. Watch the performances of Anja Aguilar along with the young singers from the judges of Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado live this Sunday (Sept 15), 7:00PM on IBC-13. It you are the ages of 12 to 23 years old and with talents in singing and dancing in acting, this is your time to shine. Be a part of born to be a superstars! Prepare for an intense competition singers are Melvin Rimas (When I Met You) and girl singer Vanessa Rangadhol (Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin), Tony dela Paz (Reaching Out), Leon Matawaran (Gusto Kita) and Anne Bernardo (The Way You Look Tonight) to their performers. Who will battle it out are the superstar singers like Veejay Aragon (Simple Lang), Jet Barrun (Sana Ikaw), Carl Montecido (Nag-Iisang Ikaw), Shanne Velasco (Before I Fall in Love) and Ronald Humarang (Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan) to win the fabulous prizes and a recording contract with Viva Records, Vicor Music and IBC Records. Which the singers will be given the higher score by their judges made on their recordings and videotaped performances? Who will get the higher percentage of votes? Don’t miss Born to be a Superstar, every Sunday, 7:00PM on IBC-13. Get the latest news and updates about the show and view the exclusive artists’ profiles and performance videos in Born to be a Superstar official website at http://borntobeastar.ibc.com.ph. Like show’s Facebook page www.facebook.com/borntobeasuperstarphilippines, follow @borntobeasuperstarphil on Twitter, and follow ibcborntobeasuperstar on Instagram. The correct names to be used in texting the votes are: TONY, LEON, ANNE, CARL MALONE, VANESSA, VEEJAY, SHANNE, RONALD, JET and MELVIN. Subscribers may receive a list of the correctly spelled names of the finalists by texting LIST and sending to the same numbers. Subscribers can also contact the same numbers by texting BTBAS and then send to 8888 for Globe and Touch Mobile and to 2968 for Smart and Talk N Text to check on the top 5 in the text votes category by sending the text TOP.